Good Intertwined with Snakes and Evil
by HP-Rebal007
Summary: He walked away before she hit the ground.But on her neck there was a fresh scar,in the shape of a lightning bolt.The girl opened her eyes. As the dark figure in the hallway fell to the ground.DUNDUNDUNDUN Seventh harrypotter book alternative.READ


**_The Horcrux Dream _**

An aged woman was walking urgently down a wide corridor. At the end of it was a large stone gargoyle. She stopped as she approached the beast.

"No" she whispered.

The entire face of the stone gargoyle was black, and the once ruby red eyes were now an emerald green, even though it was only stone it had a deadened look to it. She took off her hat and held it to her chest.

"Where are you Albus? Right when we need you most?" she said her face drained of all colour. She held her hands to her thin lips and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at the gargoyle, someone had tried to get in to Albus Dumbledore's office, if they had succeeded or not would be decided on the state of the room.

She tapped the gargoyles head with her wand saying "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak", she let a sad smile escape her. It was Dumbledore's chosen password for those to use to get into his office if anything happened to him.

Instead of leaping aside as usual, the gargoyle slid away, fully revealing the golden archway. She stepped onto the spiral staircase which revolved as she went up. She stopped as she reached the door at the end. She was reconsidering coming to check on Dumbledore's office. She slowly opened the door. She peered nervously around the corner. She gasped. Everything swirled, the scene came in and out of focus. Suddenly the view sharpened and the scene was no longer of Dumbledore's but of a sunny dirt road. There was a figure running down the road, a pretty girl wearing blue Indian clothes and an excited smile on her face was leaving a haze of dust as she sped towards a battered but crowded marketplace. She rushed in between some customers at a very busy stall.

"Papa! Papa!" she yelled.

"What is it my dear?" a tired looking man said.

"Papa, I have found something."

"Not another one of your trinkets, darling I don't have time."

"No papa it is different, look," the girl held out something to the man. His eyes grew wide.

"Come my child," he said, "you will make papa big money with this."

He led her into the back of the stall into a big room that contained foreign looking masks, maps, gold knifes, exotic clothing and lots of other colourful merchandise.

"Give it here m' girl" he held out his dirty hand. She gave it to him and looked at him eagerly.

The object was a medallion on a long silver chain. The medallion was a carved opal, in the shape of an eagle, its wings held ready to fly.

"Papa, it is beautiful," the girl said in aw.

The man turned the medallion around in his fingers. On the back were the initials "RR". The man was very happy he would find a few rich people and sell this to the highest bidder. He gave it to his daughter.

"Child, go put it in the safe," he said. She sped around the corner and through a tarp doorway.

The man turned to go back to his customers, but saw someone wearing long flowing black robes. His hood was up so the shopkeeper couldn't see his face. But the person raised his hands and pulled his hood back revealing a pale face, but the thing that made the man gasp was the person's eyes, in the form of red slits made them extremely terrifying . The shopkeepers stomach squirmed as the cloaked man spoke, and the man recognised the voice.

"You!" the snakelike man said with disgust.

"Me, last time I looked," he said powerfully.

"Oh so confident, just like your father," the snakesaid.

"Where is it?" the man said in a tone that reminded the merchant of snakes.

"Where is what?" the trader said more confidently than he felt.

Suddenly his daughter came bounding into the room saying "Papa I've forgotten the combination for the safe," but as soon as she saw the face of the cloaked man she regretted her words, he was pointing a smooth piece of wood at her. Her father shielded her.

"Please, we have nothing," the father said.

"You do, and I'm not a very patient man, and I hate liars, so goodbye Mr Bailais" and the red eyed man held his feeble looking weapon and pointed it at the merchant.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted, a blast of green light shot out of it hitting the shopkeeper in the chest. He fell down flat on his back.

"PAPA!" the girl screamed. She dropped the medallion to the floor and fell on her father. She did not notice the cloaked man picking up the medallion. She turned to look at the evil figure approaching, she recognised him from a dream.

"You do not scare me Voldemort!" she yelled at him.

"_Crucio_!" The girl screamed, not withfright but with pain and anger.

"Scared yet?" Voldemort said maliciously licking his lips.

"No" she said with a strong voice.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

He walked away before she hit the ground.

But on the side of her neck there was a fresh scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. The girl opened her eyes. As the dark figure in the hallway fell to the ground.

Harry lay in his bed, shaking, a cold sweat dripping from his forehead, he realised what had just happened, he looked across the bright orange room to see Ron snoring loudly on the bed opposite his. Harry leapt out of his camper bed and got a some parchment and a quill. He had had another 'seeing' dream that showed him something that had actually happened. At the top of the parchment he wrote H dream, H standing for Horcrux.

What had happened, remember! He willed his brain. Okay, so at the beginning it was professor McGonagall checking on Dumbledore's office but she saw something that made her gasp, something bad. Harry had his suspicions about what had happened but he forced them out of his mind. Then the scene had changed, there was a pretty girl of his age with black hair and turquoise eyes. She went to see her dad in an Indian marketplace, he said that the bracelet would make him big business. Then he told her to put it in a safe, but then as she went off Voldemort came. He killed the father when she came back in, got the medallion and killed the girl.

Harry strained his brain at this part, not because he couldn't remember, but because he couldn't believe what had happened next. The girl suddenly had a scar just like his and then behind her in the doorway Voldemort's figure collapsed. But that was impossible, Harry thought, he thought that Voldemort was too strong to let that happen to him again. But if it had happened with himself could happen with this girl? She wasn't Indian, she was British and had a British accent on her. What would happen to her now? What would happen to Voldemort? Would his followers find him and kill her? Or would she be smart enough to run far away and go into hiding? Harry placed these questions at the back of his mind and started concentrating on going back to sleep.

Harry woke up to see the parchment on the floor beside his bed. He took a moment to remember its significance; he glanced at what was written on it and leapt up.

He made to yell out at Ron, then reconsidered. Ron would freak out and jump to unwanted conclusions. He decided to go to Hermione, she would wait to hear what Harry had to say before she made her verdict on what was on the parchment.

He tiptoed past Ron's bed and carefully opened the door which let out the faintest creak. He crept down the wooden corridor avoiding the creaky floor boards he had come to know every time he came to the Weasley's. He stopped outside Ginny's room where Hermione was staying, hoping that none of the Weasley's would be coming back from the bathroom to see Harry going into their sister or daughters' bedroom. He wondered if Hermione would even be awake, he looked at his watch, 7:35, she would probably be reading a book now even though it was rather early.

He opened the door and saw as he predicted Hermione reading a book, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_.

"Hermione!" Harry said making her jump.

"R-- Harry! I thought you were Ron!" she in surprise, putting down her book.

"Why would you think I was Ron?" Harry asked slyly even though he knew the answer.

Hermione just blushed and realised it was her turn to be sly and said ;

"What are you doing in Ginny's room anyway Harry?"

"To show you this" and he gave her the parchment.

Her eyes grew wider as she read. When she had finished her eyebrows could not be distinguished underneath her bushy hair.

"Harry do you have any idea what all of this means?" she asked.

"I think it means that my life just got a whole lot more complicated, we have to find the girl Hermione! She has a link to me I know it!"

"Harry, be reasonable, she could be anywhere in India! We have to go to McGonagall, see what happened, and find evidence of who it was!"

"Hermione I think it was Griffindor's swordI think it got stolen, but I think we both know who took it!"

"But Harry never the less we should go to Hogwarts, maybe McGonagall could help us track down the girl, please Harry!"

He gave in."When do you think we should go?" he said stiffly.

"After breakfast" she said firmly.

Harry gritted his teeth as they walked out of the room to go down to breakfast, but the nagging sensation he was having about the girl made him think there was a definite connection between the girl and himself.


End file.
